<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want a turn? by sassy_pelican</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820776">Want a turn?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican'>sassy_pelican</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes One-Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some tooth-rotting fluff with Bucky and a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes One-Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want a turn?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pure fluff, it’s too sweet, and also nothing else.<br/>I tried to ignore this idea; I really did. I thought I was done writing for today. Guess not. Also, Kevin is a golden retriever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved when Kevin did this. His big soft head lying on your stomach, big brown eyes almost closed. It didn’t help that you enjoyed the petting he gets as much as him. The slow movement of your hand over his fur calmed you even on your worst days, but with days like today, it just filled your heart with more love.</p><p>“You’re such a pretty boy Kevin.” You coo. His tail wags slightly.</p><p>“Are you a good boy?” You ask, his tail wags even more.</p><p>You pat his head, continuing to rub and run your fingers through his long hair. One of your fingernails catch on his old collar and it brings back memories of when you got him.</p><p>
  <em>You and Bucky had decided on a whim to stop by the adoption fair today. Neither one of you were looking to get a pet, but he also knew that you couldn’t resist the sad eyes and fluffy bodies of the animals waiting for their home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quiet whine comes your right. The pen filled with little puppies of golden fur. “Well hello!” You exclaim, bending down and letting the dogs sniff and lick your hands. “Aren’t you guys just precious.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The one is the back is a little terror I tell you.” The lady watching the pen says. “We named him Kevin because he reminds everyone at the foster home of Kevin McCallister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He the one sleeping?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thankfully,” she sighs, “otherwise he’d be trying to get out of the pen with everything his little brains got.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright babe, we gotta go.” Bucky says, gently pulling you away from the puppies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two days later and you still can’t get the image of the sleeping Kevin out of your head. It’s driving you crazy. You shouldn’t be this attached to a dog you’ve never held. “Bucky?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want the dog, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine,” he concedes. “Let’s go back and see if he’s still there.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The same woman as before greets you at the shelter, smiling. “Here to see Kevin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” you squeal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I figured you’d be back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second he looks into your eyes you know you can’t leave without him; when he lays his head on your shoulder, you melt. “How soon can we take him home?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As soon as you sign the adoption papers.”</em>
</p><p>“I see I’ve been replaced.” Bucky says as he comes through the door of your apartment. Kevin jumps up, stepping on you in the process and runs to him. “He big guy, keep your mom warm?”</p><p>“Sure is,” you reply. “Get more dog food while you were out?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Still in the same position on the couch as before you watch as he drops the large bag in the kitchen only to come stare at you, pouting. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>You roll your eyes. “Want a turn?” You ask, gesturing to your stomach.</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>“C’mon then.”</p><p>Bucky climbs between your legs, his arms slowly lowering themselves around your waist as he lays down. As soon as his head hits the softest part of your belly he sighs. “I missed you.”</p><p>“Babe, you’ve been for two hours.”</p><p>“Still too long.”</p><p>You chuckle but start to run your fingers through his hair like you were with Kevin. After a while you start to feel yourself drift off, Bucky squeezing you each time.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” he mumbles, “feels good.”</p><p>You aren’t sure how long it’s been, but you know it’s been long enough. Just as you start to shake his shoulders a loud crash from the kitchen does the work for you. Picking his head up off of you he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Kevin!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>